Princess? Really?
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: Alexis Moon is your typical perfect teenager a rich, beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed 16 year old girl with a loving family and wants for nothing...but how did this girl end up in a camp for delinquents? And a boys camp at that. The camps resident crazy is on a mission to find out her secrets but might just get more than he bargained for by the end...
1. Role Call

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to be honest! Now should probably mention that i will not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances.**

**Also this is going to be roughly 20 chapters give or take a few. So far 12 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**Okay thats it...BYE!**

* * *

_Why do you listen?_  
_Why do you care?_  
_What do you know that your not gonna share?_  
_Why do you trust me?_  
_Why believe me?_  
_What do you see and hear._  
_How much do you know,_  
_Why do I trust you so ?_  
_-Josie Hartnett_

* * *

It's been eight hours. Well 4…but its felt like 8, and yet here I am still trapped on this bloody bus with my wrists encased in handcuffs. Speaking of handcuffs what the hell do they think I'm going to do? Go Karate on the guard and force the driver to take me home? Yeah, as if that was going to happen. Actually now I think about it…did I really need a guard as well? What type of place was I going to? Well judging from the laugh the driver had given after seeing my Pink neon suitcase, it wasn't anywhere they believed in fashion.

I sighed and turned in my now hot seat to try and peer past the layers of grime that covered the windows.

Not a thing was in sight just and. Lots and lots of sand. Oh wait no there…in the distance…was that? Yes it was! More sand…Joy. My blonde hair was currently resting down my back making me sweat more than I already was at least; I pulled it forwards over my shoulder to avoid it sticking to my neck.

Speaking of sticking, I grumbled as I shifted again my bare skin stuck to the hard seat I had been forced to sit on, currently I was in a you win some, you lose some situation, my small denim shorts were a miracle when it came to keeping my legs cool, however this left my skin to stick to the plastic. I shuffled again wincing at the slight pulling before my eyes flashed forward at a small snigger.

The Guard wasn't even trying to hide his grin, glaring back I simply stuck my nose in the air before turning back to the window just in time to catch something green on the horizon. I leaned closer trying to picture who i would get to know during my imprisonment.

* * *

Mr Pedanski walked into D- tent smiling around at the 6 full bunks before his cheerful voice filled the room. "Up and at them boys, I've got some information. We will be receiving a new camper."

"What's that gotta do with us, Mom?" A blonde boy asked while readjusting the white bandanna wrapped around his forehead and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Around him the other boys began to shuffle around as well knowing that there would be no more peace.

"Well that's the surprise, Alan, they will be rooming with you." Pedanski said beaming and expecting the boys to show similar reactions. However all he received was a mixture of loud grans, grumbling and what may have been a series of Spanish swear words which seemed to have come the black bandanna covered head in the corner of the room, said heads owner groaned once more before sitting up revealing tanned skin and dark eyes.

"Wha…Mom! Please! There's no more room" His voice held a hint of a Spanish accent with something else mixed in. "We can barely move as it is." He gestured at the cramped tent in exasperation as grunts of agreement followed his words.

"Now, Jose, you know that's not true. Since Stanley and Hector have gone, you have plenty of room, more than some of the other people in this world I will tell you." Pedanski stated hands on hips before he clapped them together causing Squid to jerk up from where he had been falling back to sleep. "Now this camper is slightly …different…from the rest of you but I trust we will all make them welcome after all just because we do bad things-"

"Doesn't make us bad people," the rest of the tent chorused almost automatically.

Pedanski beamed once again. "Exactly, now get ready and get out there." With that he left leaving D- tent to wonder what was so different about the new guy. Well most of them. A blonde boy in the other far tent corner missed the conversation completely as his eyes followed a pattern through the air.

* * *

The bus came to a sudden halt, breaks screaming and sending me flying out my seat and onto the floor next to me. Er…ow! Noticing the guard sniggering again (!) I flashed him the bird before pushing myself up awkwardly due to my wrists still being cuffed and sorting out my now messy hair. After all I might be in the middle of hell but at least I will look good besides a girl has got to make an entrance.

The guard sighed and rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like Barbie, I'm taking that as a compliment so there. In my mind I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "Get a move on. No one will care what you look like."

Oh it is on! This Guard had been nothing but horrid time to see if those acting classes paid off. Gasping, I clutched at my neck a look of disbelief on my face. Fake tears began to fill my eyes. "Why ...why are you so mean ...to me?" I began to make sobbing sounds, hiding my face in my hands. Peering through my fingers I had to stifle my own laughter. The guards face had taken on a look of shock before he rushed towards me hands waving in panic while shooting desperate glances at the driver who ignored him.

"No..no..no don't cry. er I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Take as much time as you need. Just please stop crying!" Perfect. What is it with crying girls that make the male gender go so pliable? It must be just one of those things. Oh well fun times over.

"Thanks" I chimed smiling up at him with a big grin showing off my pearly whites. A good smile makes any outfit look good. "You have no idea how bad my hair gets in the heat." Actually my hair was looking better than usual but meh. Yes you are probably thinking 'wow could this girl think much more of herself?' The answer is you try living with 4 older sisters; you better compliment yourself because that's the only ones you will get. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah…

The guard stared, his mouth opening and closing like a Goldfish from the fair. That act worked better than I expected most times I get given a tissue a pat on the back and that's it …but I think I may have broken the guard .Using his shock to my advantage I adjusted my lime green vest top and checked my converse were laced properly. I looked up just as his face flickered in understanding, that understanding was quickly replaced by a furious expression and a glare that could rival my older sister Tiffany when she lost Prom queen, and when Tiffany glares you better run, oops.

I tried to place my most innocent look on my face as he approached, judging by the glare it wasn't working. He reached out grabbing my wrists in one hand as he unfastened my cuffs with other before he began dragging me down the small alley to the front of the bus. I pulled against his hand which still encased both wrists before getting another glare for my trouble and a push down the stairs and out the doors. Spinning round I waved at the bus driver and the guard beside him a big smile on my face. "Bye thanks for the lift" The Guard stormed back to his seat while the bus driver man simply smirked evilly before pulling a lever which slammed the door in my face. Well some people are soooo rude.

Then the bus was gone, leaving me in the middle of hell. Well thanks for nothing jerks.

Turning away from the only way back to civilization I raised an arm and waved.

"Yo, Mom she be crazy." A deep voice interrupted my farewell and also caused me to spin round, after blowing the stray bits of hair that had got caught in front of my eyes out the way I came face to face with a tall man in a floppy hat, shorts, and way too much sun screen on his face… or more the right amount for his face but placed only on his nose. I was so distracted by this odd sight that I would have missed the guys standing around him if a flash of orange hadn't caught my eye. Not just Orange clothes but Orange Jumpsuits. Nope that's not happening. Na. Nada. Nil. No!

I was pulled back from my mental breakdown by the human scare crow beginning to speak while taking my hand in his and patting it. "Now just because you've done bad things doesn't make you a bad person."

I glanced up at him back at my hand and then repeated after doing this a couple of times I realised he wasn't going to get my hint so I snatched my hand back before smirking widely "And what if I want to be a bad person" Behind him one of the boys started to chuckle and after leaning around the tall guy my eyes met a pair of blue staring back at me before my sight was drawn to the toothpick in his mouth as he began to speak.

"Yeah, Mom, What happens then?" The toothpick seemed to be just managing to stay in his mouth as his grin grew, the majority of his face was covered by a white bandanna with an old cap on top but I could just see a small section of blonde peeking out. All in all, the guy would be cute, without the overalls and cap obviously, oh and the sand, can't forget the sand.

"Ahem, Alan," Said boy rolled his eyes, "now, Alice is it? Yes very funny joke there. Anyways you'll be in D-tent. The D of course stands for diligence. I'm Mr Pendanski your tent parent. These fine boys are Rex-"

"Yo, Mom its X-Ray" A tall guy with glasses, cropped black hair and a graying bandanna across his forehead said stepping forward to shake my hand I nearly smiled but then he finished speaking. "And may I say you are fine girl" Snatching my hand back I shot him a look of disgust.

"Alexis," I said shooting Pedanski a glare before turning back to the jerk in front of me, "The pleasure is all yours I'm sure." As he narrowed his eyes and went to reply Pedanski quickly cut across and dragged another boy forward.

"Theodore-"

The boy was heavily built but had a kind face, I smiled and waved this turned out to be a mistake as he lifted his own arm in return causing all the others to back away from him and yell "Armpit." I couldn't help but laugh at his sheepish look on his face, he settled on smiling at me this time. As nice as he seemed I really hoped he wasn't next to me.

"Alan-"

The tall blonde boy with a tooth pick from before stepped forward before his hand swooped down and caught my own before he placed a kiss on the back of it gently. "You can call me Squid" he said with a wink. I'm ashamed to say I could already feel the blush on my cheeks as he smirked.

Rolling his eyes at the theatrics Pedanski continued, "Ricky-"

His eyes seemed to be darting everywhere at once. But as they connected with mine I had to hold back as gasp, his eyes were a dark chocolate, in simple terms, he was gorgeous, especially with that hair! I shot his a smile before flipping my hair back over my shoulder and reaching out for a hand shake, however when nothing happened my smile grew larger at his nervous look towards my manicured nails, "So who are you, Sweetie?"

Swallowing, he fixed a smile on his face before stepping forward and taking my hand. "My name is Zigzag" oh god that voice. "Are you a robot?" so nice and deep and wait what?! I shot a puzzled look at the others who just shook their heads in despair. It was now time for me to fake a smile as I turned to the last guy in the group. He was shorter than the rest more my height then to Pedanski, his skin was the dark brown I used to wish for every summer and his eyes were a lovely hazel which suited him perfectly, seeing my assessing look Pedanski introduced the stranger.

"And last but not least, Jose"

"The names Magnet, Chica" I smiled at him noticing the accent almost immediately, it was the same accent my house keeper had when I was younger…yes I had a house keeper, yes my family is rich, get over it.

"Mucho gusto" ["Gladly"], I replied shaking his hand as he stood shocked for a second before he quickly came to his sense shaking mine in return.

Pedanski interrupted my hand shake with a loud cough causing me to turn and frown at the interruption. "Now look around you, no barriers, no fences…If you want to run I won't stop you" As he finished talking and began to walk away towards the mass of cabins obviously expecting me to follow I glanced from the small group who were watching me and then to the large open desert in front of me. Roughly 3 seconds later my blue converse were hitting the ground and my long hair fanned out behind me as I pushed myself to run faster to anywhere but this weird camp.

Maybe I would get lucky….then again maybe not…


	2. Running on Empty

**Just a heads up, this is from Zig Zags view, just in case anyone gets confused. when you see a line across the page that will signify the Pov Changes**

**Love ya's!**

* * *

I frowned at the mass of blonde hair and the short body that came tumbling off the bus. A Girl was here? But that was impossible, why they would allow that…I frowned at Pedanski expecting him to show surprise at this new comer but he, like the others from the camp, were too busy staring at the trespasser to catch my eye. The girl pretty I guess if you went believed in that type of stuff. She had large blue eyes rimmed in black and was wearing a green vest top and a pair of shorts which fit her perfectly and showed off way too much skin for my liking, judging by Magnets expression he thought she was perfect mean yeah she looked good enough…almost too good…I narrowed my eyes again looking for some imperfection. No person was that good. I had barely started to examine her however when Mom's voice broke my concentration. Judging from the other boys expression he had already been talking for a while.

"Ricky-"

Using my name as a distraction I tried to glance around for anything else out of the ordinary but everything was the same as yesterday and the day before…well apart from the girl of course. Unfortunately my eyes met with hers and she let out a gasp…what had she done? Has she tried to read my mind or something? I glance away quickly but a minute later a hand was shoved in my direction complete with pink claws at the end of each finger which could no doubt draw blood. "So who are you, Sweetie?"

Swallowing, I fixed a smile on my face in case she…it?... suspected me before stepping forward and taking her/its hand. "My name is zigzag. Are you a robot?" The 'girl' began to glance around before her hand was withdrawn from mine and she turned away. Was I wrong…or was I close and she was worried?

I watched as Mom finished his speech and she ran for it. I shook my head in amazement, I was right! She must have been trained for this that's why she was able to run so far and made me feel funny. Why else would a girl be here in a boy's camp. It all makes sense! She must be a spy! As she ran I could see her waist length hair dragging behind her as her slender legs kept in motion taking her further and further away. Good riddance. I was about to head back to the tent when Mom turned and looked at us. "First to catch her gets extra shower tokens for a week." Everyone, except Armpit who didn't care, turned as one and started chasing after the girl. After years of hiding from the government I easily over took them and was soon keeping pace with the girl, her spy training mustn't have been that good if she can't out run me.

* * *

**Alexis Pov**

Wow seriously. I really should have thought this through. Not only was my top was beginning to stick to me and my neck was beginning to sweat but I felt as if my legs were going to drop off at the same time as my lungs turned to rock with each breath. The sound of footsteps made me glance to the side but keep up my mission for freedom; I frowned seeing the blonde from before easily running alongside me without breaking a sweat. "What...the...hell...do...you...want," Brilliant I can't even talk now. Bending down I tried to catch my breath. I rested my hands on my legs to stop me falling face first for the second time of the day.

"Nothing just thought it was a good time for a stroll in the desert. Now get that skinny butt back over there girlie or so help me I will make you."

No one talks to me like that. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Stepping forward I prodded his chest and if I happened to notice the muscle that jump suit was concealing, well who can blame me. "I do not listen to nasty boys who think they can control me so you can take that and chew on it."

His eyes narrowed again; seriously it was like the guy hated me already. "Listen here I don't care who sent you to spy on us or whatever you're mission is but I got told to take you back and I'm going to do it whether you agree or not." Next thing I know a tight grip is clamped around my wrist around my wrist and camp is getting closer, oh brilliant I'm being over powered by a nut job who thinks I'm the next James bond. As we moved closer I could see the rest of the boys sitting and lying on the sand.

"Wow what happened to them." At least two of them looked as if they had just been hit by a truck and the others weren't fairing much better.

"They tried to run after you" His grip tightened on my wrists as if he thought I would make another break for it but all it did was remind me to exactly what situation and position I was currently in…being dragged through the desert I mean.

"Hey wait a minute, let me g! Now! This is abuse! It hurts! I'll scream!" My bright pink nails scrabbled at the back of his hand trying to loosen his grip as I dug my heels in to the sand but the blonde just kept pulling me along. The sand provided no grip so I gave up quickly before I embarrassed myself more. Fine if he's not going to listen. Well let's see how this works.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH- " a large hand covered my mouth mid scream causing it to turn into a muffled squeak.

Leaning forward he stared into my eyes. "Be quiet or else." Oh God he's going to kill me in my sleep and I'll never be able to find out just who killed Cindy on my favourite show…personally I think it was her son.

"an wh extee d ye tink you're goin doi I don ?" I said. After he sighed and movied his hand I repeated my question "and what exactly do you think you're going to do if I don't?"

Next thing I know I was flying through the air. He actually picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and began to run, like what the hell was wrong with this guy? Also where did he get so fit?...the healthy type I mean. I really regretted wearing my Daisy Dukes as his warm hand wrapped around my thighs to hold my legs secure against his chest feeling hotter than the sun while I stared at his back and maybe his bum as well. Before I could yell again I was dumped back on the sand with a huff and the now recovered camp members were staring down at me, I spotted my new horse beginning to move away. "Hey Ziggy was it? Thanks for the ride!"

A glare was my only reply, how rude. A hand appeared in front of my face waiting for me to grab on, after placing my own hand in the tanned one I was quickly pulled to my feet, I smiled at Magnet but he seemed to be bothered by something, before I could ask he was speaking, "Listen, Chica if you want to live… don't mess with Zig. Everyone else is fair game, but not Zig."

Next to magnet, Squid continued while the other boys nodded in agreement, "yeah he's crazy dude...errr dudette?"

I hope the look I shot him showed exactly how unimpressed I was with the new name.

Pedanski once again began to walk off in the direction of the small building, however this time I followed. I mean no way was I going to try and run that far again, my legs felt like lead weights and if I tried to run again I would probably faint from how hot it was. Ohhh there's an idea...maybe later.

"Magnet...?," The short boy stopped and turned to look down at me, yes I am still shorter then everyone here, no that is not a fact I enjoy, as I reached my arms up like a toddler and began to beg."Carrrry meeee please, my feet hurt." Beside me I could see Armpit sniggering while X-ray huffed in disgust and kept walking, what did I do to him?

Magnet stared at me in confusion for a few seconds before turning round and crouching on the ground with his back to me. "Sure Chica hop on." I made sure my top was pulled down and my shorts were pulled up so I would flash anyone before chucked my hair over my shoulder and wrapped my arms round his neck. As he stood his hand came round my calf's securing me in place, for some odd reason his skin didn't feel as hot against mine as Zigs had before. There was only one thing to say in this situation.

"Quickly Horsie onwards. Come on Fairycake, come on." Magnet shot me an are you crazy look over his shoulder before hiding a grin and beginning to walk "Good horsie" I patted his head on top of the white bandana as if he was a real horse. Glancing to the side I saw Squid carrying my bag which I hadn't even seen being taken off the bus, I winced as it hit a random stone that was hidden in the sand. "Thank you Squidward, but be careful that's Gucci." I was deposited at the front of a shabby building once again landing on my bum, what is with these people? "Owwww you meanie." I complained standing up and rubbing the back of my shorts, Magnet simply shook his head.

"Chica you crazy." Squid, Armpit and X-ray nodded in agreement.

"Fine then and I thought we were going to have so much fun. But no never mind, forget it, you've lost your chance." I walked into the small building slamming the door in their faces.

Oh good lord. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. There is not a cowboy in front of you. Wow doesn't he look nice. The menacing glare and frowning face must mean one thing… I think I've just found my new best friend. "Sit down now" he growled. Well maybe not BEST friends, but definitely frenemies at the least.

"It says here your name is Alexis Moon." Collapsing in the seat opposite I placed my feet on the table in an exact reflection of hoe he was sitting on the other side,. His stare intensified.

"Yeah that's me. Feel free to be honoured by my presence." I waved a hand in a dismissive gesture before smirking as his face started to turn a vibrant red colour, very similar to a tomato.


	3. I Spy

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: ****musicluver246**

* * *

**Zig:**

She was talking to Mr Sir, and she had no overalls…I could tell what had happened straight away. Of course their little spy must be happy so she didn't have to follow the same rules. I wondered if they would even make her dig. I sat staring at her as she walked closer. Look how easily she managed to convince Squid to carry her bag and Magnet to carry her. Maybe she could hypnotise people, I would have to be careful not to look into her eyes. Even X-ray couldn't stop talking about her of course it wasn't exactly nice stuff he was saying but still. She's even gave us proof of who she's working for when she's just hugged Sir. They must be in this together the guys had got to believe me now. Wait a second she just hugged him?!My mouth dropped open as Mr Sir helplessly tried to pull away as he slowly began to turn red in embarrassment.

"Hey boys, don't go catching flies now." Her voice was calm and collected as if she hadn't just gave herself the death penalty, although I suppose with him being her boss she wasn't in too much danger. I felt a soft hand push my chin up closing my mouth as nails tickled my skin. Glancing up in even more shock I tried to avoid her blue eyes and failed miserably, Like I had before I felt float and free, I must have been right, she has some power in her eyes.. Standing up I stormed into the tent seeing Squid in the middle of the floor getting changed and Magnet lying on his cot trying to catch a nap before dinner. They both stared over at me as I collapsed on to my bed. Stupid spy trying to hypnotise me and nearly working, I needed to be more careful; I was so stupid to get caught.

"Ha-ha no way in hell was I going to wear that." The girl, Alexis's, voice drifted through the tent flap as she entered causing Squid to yank at his overalls which were currently around his knees this of course ended in him falling over in the process. He had just managed to stand up again and pull the jumpsuit up to his waist when she fully entered having missed the fall Armpit stood on one side of her and X-ray the other sandwiching her between them. I could feel my anger growing…but why was I angry? It must be because they're my friends, that's it…yet something still felt off.

Before anyone could say anything Alexis had ran towards Squid who was now leaning over his cot and jumped on him not noticing his lack of top until she was pretty much on top pf him. In response Squid stumbled back trying to hold onto the excited girl and keep his balance before he fell backwards onto his cot, Allisa still on top of him. "Oh My God I LOVE YOU SQUID! You are amazing! Anything you need I'm yours!" With that she placed a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his chest. My anger was growing again Look how quickly she over powered him and now he's just accepted her.

"Hey girl what Squid got that I aint. You need a real man not that boy." X-ray said approaching the two with a taunting look in his eyes that signified trouble.

The look shot his way from Alexis could have made a snake run and hide. "Well X, call me when you find one because right now Squid is all the man I need." Anger filled X's face and I knew something bad would soon come of it.

Squid sat up and placed the blonde on the edge of the cot before pulling on a white t shirt and allowing Alexis to situate herself on onto his knees as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Now not that I'm complaining pretty lady, but what exactly did I do to deserve all this?"

"Well silly you saved my bag from mean old Mr Sir you have no idea how expensive some of the stuff is in it.-" Of course, her bag! It's probably full of all her government equipment. I will have to search it as soon as possible. I just need her out of the tent while I do. "- speaking of where is my bag." Her hair swished as she stood up and spun around eyes frantic before she began grabbing at everything she could reach and chucking it through the air. Magnet was the one to approach her, all the others looking for their safety as various blankets and pillows were flung their way.

"Calm down Chica, it's over there. Now, we have slight problem. We don't have enough cots right now. You could have had Caveman's or Zero's but ZigZag-" several looks were shot my way."- thought they might have been bugged so tore them apart." I hadn't found anything but as soon as Mom mentioned a new camper I knew I was better safe than sorry, they would thank me later.

Armpit continued on where he'd left off. "-and we haven't exactly got round to telling anyone yet." Ha ha see? Good thing I did now she will have to be moved somewhere else.

"There's an empty cot right there." She pointed over at the bed in the far corner.

"That's Twitch's bed. You'll meet him later." X explained. The kid was too damn jumpy for my liking I mean it was if he was constantly looking over his shoulder the weird boy.

"Sooo, where am I meant to sleep?" She's still going to stay? Maybe this would be harder than I thought. The boys exchanged looks with each other, ignoring me, before Magnet, Squid and X-ray all stepped forward.

"You can have my cot if you want." They all turned and glared at each other. Oh so this was her plan get us to destroy ourselves.

"No, I saw the Chica first; it's only fair she gets my cot." Magnet nodded before sitting down on said cot and crossing his arms in challenge.

Squid scoffed before grabbing Alexis's hang and pulling her back onto her knee, for her part she just sat there in confusion watching the goings on. "I carried her bag, she can have my cot."

"Erm guys why do-" Alexis went to stand up but was stopped by Squids arm wrapped around her stomach, as was stopped X-ray cut off her chance of speakin.

"I'm leader of this tent so I get the honour of giving her my cot." He nodded as if it was all settled a sly grin on his face as his leered at Alexis who was oblivious still frowning at the arm around her stomach.

"Who made you leader in the first place." Magnets accent was beginning to grow stronger as he grew more irritated and crossed into dangerous conversation.

"Yo guys I can jus-" Alexis tried again obviously feeling the tension like the rest of us..

"I've been here the longest therefore I get to be the leader." X-ray began to get up and head in Magnets direction before Armpit placed a hand on his shoulder, across from him Magnet stood as well ready for him.

"GUYS! I WAS TALKING!" Alexis's hands were clenched into to fists and her face blushed red as everyone turned to stare at her. "Right, now Magnet, thanks but no thanks you need you sleep as a thank you for carrying me. "Magnet smiled before sitting back down on his cot the anger melting away from his face. "X-Ray, You're right you're the leader did you say? Therefore you get your cot as well." X-ray smirked proudly before nodding. "And Squid you don't have to give up your cot I'll just sleep with you."

She did not just say that.

A blush rose to her cheeks again as smirks and raised eyebrows were thrown her way. Behind her Squid sat in a stunned silence not even noticing when his arm dropped from her waist "Not like that, it's either I sleep with him or sleep with ZigZag." At the mention of my name I looked over to see her shoot me a wink causing my pulse to speed up for some reason.

Must be her hypnosis again, I slammed my eyes shut missing the confused looks the others were probably giving me.

"So Squid ward what do you say? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

* * *

**Alexis:**

I stared at Squid who right now was doing a brilliant impression of a fish. Eyes wide, face red and mouth wide open.

"So Squid ward what do you say? Can I sleep with you tonight?" I glance up at the boy whose knee I was still sitting on only to get a blank stare in return."Squid, hellllllloooo anyone in there?" I waved a hand in front of his face and still didn't receive any form of response.

Well maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt when I spoke…I tried poking him in the arm."Neugh…" Oh we have life…kind of…

"Squid honey, it's okay, I can sleep on the floor, and it's no bother. I'm sure it's not too dirty and uncomfortable." Oh brilliant my voice sounded like a lie to myself damn what happened to my brilliant acting skills?

Squid shook his head before smiling down at me, "its fine dudette no dirty floor for you." His tooth pick swivelled as he spoke as I shot a smile his way before frowning at the stupid nickname. Silence filled the tent. Well this is fun. My top felt sticky, I really needed to get changed.

"Hey guys I need to get changed." They all just stared at me like little staring things…that stare after about 10 seconds ZigZag and Armpit both got to their feet and left, Armpit giving me a small friendly smile on the way out while Zigzag didn't even look in my direction.

"Okay Chica, we aren't stopping you." Magnet smirked as he put both hands behind his head and looked in my direction, the other boys who were left voiced their approval as well.

"Fine, suit yourself." I began to pull my top over my body and had just reached above my belly button when I spoke again, by the when I ask Sir for a new tent…I'll be sure to tell him why…"

In a mad scramble I heard rather then saw the boys leave. Chickens.

I pulled off my halter top leaving on the bra and vest I had on underneath. No way in hell was I flashing a bunch of boys. That's when I heard a voice that I could have recognised anywhere.


	4. Forever Friends

**Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and current stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :) **

**On with the Story –**

* * *

I left almost immediately when she mentioned getting changed because spy or not my mother always taught me to respect girls. I guess the same went for Armpit as he came out too however I was sure to avoid looking into her eyes again unlike him. A couple of moments later Squid, X-Ray and Magnet came piling out faces flushed red. "She...she...she said she would...she threatened to..." Squid struggled to speak.

She must have used her spy skills to threaten them into leaving. "Did she use forbidden techniques? Who is she really? What methods does she use? Is she a spy or assassin?" Everyone turned and stared at me as if I'd lost it.

"Ermm just..no Zig, just No..." He shot Magnet a look before continuing. "She was about to take her top off and suddenly decided to tell us about how Sir would be finding out why she couldn't get changed in her own tent, Girl plays hardball."

Armpit looked at them before breaking into laughter and clutching his sides. "Damn the chicks got more attitudes then any of you lot." he wheezed out still laughing.

"Hey guys what's up with him?" We all jumped as Twitch appeared out of nowhere looking as if we suffered from the same origin as his name. I've said it before and I will say it again, he's too damn sneaky that kid.

"Well we've got this new camper and -" Squid began as Armpit glared at the smaller boy, the shock of his appearance had caused the larger boy to slip off the decking on into the sand.

He was just about to teach the kid a lesson when with a shout of "BRIAN!" Alexis shot out of the tent and grabbed on to the small boy pushing Armpit to the side once again.

"You know Twitch?" Magnet enquired. I watched her with the same curiosity waiting to see if this would trip her up.

"Twitch? Who's Twitch? You mean Brian !? You call him Twitch ?!" We all backed away from her as her voice grew shrill and her hands clenched, the girl was scary when she was mad must be the assassin showing, I shot a calculating look at the boy who stood beside her grinning. "How dare you tease someone over a medical problem?" I eyed her suspiciously. She was backing up Twitch. They must have been working together it was too much of a coincidence. How else would they know each other and after all none of us had known either of them long enough to know what their lives were like.

Alexis turned her back on us as the small boy spoke. "It's okay Lexi, it's just a nickname, cool it okay?"

The girl nodded before hugging him yet again. I was beginning to get sick of the snger that filled me when ever she touched someone. I would have to make her leave before I went insane. "Oh I've missed you soooo much so how's things been?"

The loud buzzing of the dinner bell rang and we all began to head towards its direction. As we all began to head towards mess X-ray stopped and glanced back. "Yo girly come on its lunch time now."

"I'll be here with Bri you go ahead. Oh and Squiddy, honey your virtue is safe I'll sleep with this little monster."

They all laughed as Squid blushed red a deep red but my mind was focused on other things. I would have to come up with some way for her to sleep alone!...for my friends safety of course. They would need to talk or rather debrief each other. Maybe I could trap them both. I glared at them trying to come up with a fool proof plan.

I could not stop wipe the grin of my face if I tried. I couldn't believe it was actually Brian, that he was here in front of me, I thought his dad had sent him to military school or something when he suddenly vanished. His large eyes looked up at me with pity as he listened to me explain how I'd got here. Brian was always a good kid could I could stand the look of sorrow from him. He was always up for a joke, like when he and caught on to the fact that I was only joking about his name, for god sake I've been calling him it for years.

"So Twitch, you've heard my story. How are things with you?" We had begun heading towards the cafeteria the other boy's no longer in sight as we had been talking for a long time..

"Lexi I'm so –" I cut him off with a stern look and a shake of my head, nodding he reached out and grabbed my hand offering support. "Okay then. It's been.. Good. Are they okay?" As I expected it would his body tensed up as he waited for a response I squeezed his hand in reassurance before planning out my words.

"They're good as well, Lauren has got another boyfriend and a new job to go with him and Becca is hoping for a proposal soon, The twins are good as gold as well and Auntie Emily is doing brilliant." Twitch's face brightened at the news of his older sisters, two twin brothers and mother. She wasn't really my auntie but was close enough so I had always called her as such. I dreaded the next question

"And...and dad ?" I bit my lip thinking how best to answer.

"He..he's good to. I know he misses you." I hoped the lie couldn't be heard in my voice.

"You're a crap liar you know that Lexi," A grin was shot my way as we entered through the double doors but it soon dropped from my face as the room went silent, I was just grateful I had dropped Twitches hand before the doors opened so that the stares wouldn't be worse. Twitch led me over to get my food and to the table where I sat in between him and ZigZag.

Silence still remained.

Well this won't do. I stood up before climbing onto the table using Twitch's shoulder as a hand rest as I stepped up. The few eyes that weren't yet watching my every move turned to look in my direction. "Okay now listen up you lot cos I'm going to be here a while and it's going to get a bit boring if everyone stops talking when I appear. Am I right? So how about this, you go along like normal and I'll do my own thing? Is that Okay?"

I shot a bright smile at the few people who were now smiling at me and even winked at a one the cute guys who winked back. He was no ZigZag but still he was pretty darn close. What I wasn't expecting was said guy to get up after this and walk over to me, half way across the room he stopped and turned to the other lads. "Okay people you heard the girl now start talking."

And like that everyone went back to eating and chatting. I turned and smiled at my saviour who had moved and placed his hands round my waist before he lifted me down from the table and placed me in front of him on my feet. I smiled and placed my hands flat on his chest to steady myself as his arms came around my back when I stumbled.

"Now that's all over who are you gorgeous?"


	5. Stealing Beds

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

"Now who are you gorgeous?"

His voice was deep and he had the most stunning set of blues eyes I had ever seen. They made me feel as if he could see right through me, uncovering my secrets and leaving nothing hidden, his hair looked soft to touch but I couldn't help but compare it to the blonde boys who I had been sitting next to.

"I'm Alexis," I could feel the blush coating my cheeks get darker as he smiled and brushed some of my hair over my ear, now I have never been one of those girls who blush so for it to be happening now shocked me to my core.

"Well Alexis, Welcome to hell it must be horrible for an Angel like you to be stuck here. I know it was cheesy but if a cute guy says that to me who am I to complain. As I giggled and tried to block out the sounds of disgust coming from Twitch and X-ray he turned and walked back to his own table, stopping half way to shoot me another cheeky grin over his shoulder as if knowing I would be watching.

As I sat down I felt as if everyone from D- tent was staring at me, looking up only confirmed my theory. "What?" They all turned back to their meals except ZigZag who remained staring at me as if trying to work out a puzzle, a small sigh left my lips as I looked at the slop in front of me.

* * *

After her little performance with Lump I had to refrain from saying anything, she had obviously used hypnosis again when she winked at him, but not only that but she sat down next to me…next to me! This of course ended up causing me to have to shuffle along in case she tried anything while everyone was distracted with their meals. Every time she lifted her fork I expected her to turn and attack. It was only a matter of time after all until she finished her mission.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving your bread to your new tent mate who has been working all day in the hot sun while you were relaxing on a bus would you?" X-ray smiled at her the same anger in his eyes as earlier before he took the piece not waiting for a response. However he got one.

"Erm you can put that back down now thank you." She was glaring up at him and her voice was ice cold but X refused to back down. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't tell me what to do or take my stuff! Give me it back!"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be happening toots." X- ray snapped standing and leaning over the table towards t her. She copied his posture their faces only inches apart. "I'm older and stronger so I can tell you what to do if I want to!"

This spy was going to kill him.

"My name is Alexis, get it right. Now put the bread down." Man her face could get scary. Each word came out deadly as her mouth barely opened. The only one who seemed unaffected by her venomous tone was Twitch who continued eating but then again he was probably used to her interrogating suspects. "You want some more bread go ask for some because you're sure as hell not getting mine."

X-ray sat back down with a smirk on his face before he slowly placed the bread in his mouth and took a bite. "Too late," his grin widened as her eyes narrowed before with a smirk he uttered one word, "Toots" Our full table inhaled at once even Twitch who had finally looked up; Alexis stood up straight and pushed away from the table glaring down at X-ray.

"You don't realise who you messing with. You will regret that." Getting up she began to walk towards the serving hatch muttering one last sentence, "If you had asked properly first I would have let you have it."

She walked up to the serving guy, hips swaying and leant over whispering something to him. He in turn gave her a smile and a plate full of bread which she thanked him for and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mind control again…it must be, she then left plate in hand and started heading over to ... Lump's table ! Handing the bread out she finally ended up sitting next to him chatting with a smug grin on her face the whole time.

X-ray let the bread drop from his mouth in shock while the rest of D- tent glared at him, I, however continued watching Alexis and got my reward as after a couple of minutes she left with Lump following after her.

* * *

After 5 minutes I decided to head back to the tent my irritation at X-ray getting too much. At least one good thing had come out of the whole mess, I had learnt that cute guy actually was called Daniel but even as he flirted away all I could think about was X-Ray…yeah not like that… I kicked at someone's cot bed as I finally entered the empty shack before clutching my foot which now was throbbing in pain. "Stupid camp." I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes off the floor and chucked them off the wall where they made barley any impact before falling to the ground with a thud, "Stupid shoes. This is a Stupid Camp with its stupid tent, stupid beds and stupid BOYS!" I screamed as my anger reached its peak and began to throw and chuck anything and everything I could reach. I finally sat cross legged on the floor in the middle of the tent with my back to the door, glaring at the mess around me.

"I hate stupid boys!"

"Wow ... does that mean should leave then?" The voice behind me had me jumping to my feet and twirling round. It was Daniel again aka Cute Boy Number Deux, Zig of course came first.

"Oh hey no sorry I just...I just..." I looked around me at the mess and then to his kind face before looking down at my clenched fists feeling my eyes beginning to water. This day had been way too stressful for me and once I get stressed I usually end up having a crying spree ...brilliant. I felt his arm scoop under my knees and another around my waist, automatically I clung to his neck as he lifted me over to a cot before sitting down and placing me on his lap rubbing my back and making shushing sounds. If anyone else had done this I would have thought it creepy but it just seemed natural for him to be doing so and it reminded me so much of how my dad used to comfort me after nightmares that I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

As he began to rock backwards and forwards I started to register that he was muttering under his breath almost like a mantra "It'll be okay, it's okay pretty girl, it's all okay." I clutched at him as I began to sob harder at how ridiculously nice he was being.

He began to rub my back again until slowly I began to calm down, when my sobs finally stopped; he smiled down at me before speaking "Now how about we try getting this place tidied up before your tent mates try to lynch you eh?"

I nodded and sniffed a small smile coming to my face as I rubbed uselessly at the small tear stain I had made on his top, Smiling he simply pulled me into a quick hug before heading to the far side of the tent.. Together we began to remake and reorganise the full tent. 20 minutes later and we had made good progress. "Thanks Daniel, this was really nice of you. You didn't have to let me cry all over you." I smiled up at him again startled by how bright his blue eyes actually were.

"No problem Alexis. A girl like you deserves people to help her." I ducked to hide another blush. Yes cheesy again but can you blame me? A soft hand brushed the hair out of my eyes again as he leant down and touched my cheek with his lips. Turning he left the tent, a smile on his face as I backed up and sat down on the closest cot thinking over the last seconds. With a small sigh I collapsed on to my back and pulled the blanket around me before drifting off into happy dreams not even bothering to get changed.


	6. Bed Reactions

**Hi :) Squidwards PoV for the whole thing **

* * *

The new girl was hot anyone would be blind not to see it, what with her blonde hair, blue eyes and slim body, I wouldn't mind having her by my side for as long as I could but every time I looked over I couldn't help but remember my little sister. Emma had been took into care when she was 3 and I was 5 but I still got pictures every now and then and she and Alexis shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes but Alexis' eyes were a shade lighter while Emma had recently gotten brown highlights. But even with these small differences they were similar enough felt the need to protect this girl from any harm.

I mean yes I still accepted the fact that this girl was stunning but I would never seriously try to go after her. I would leave that to Magnet and Lump. After X-rays little stunt in the cafeteria I was a bit curious about his attitude to Alexis as well. He seemed to want to show her how tough he could be ever since she had said he wasn't a man. Insulted or not I wanted to punch him whenever he spoke in a snotty way especially after she ended up leaving after a couple of moments after the cafeteria incident

Instead I settled for glaring at him from my spot of the table, I was pleased to see he looked a little bit ashamed when she left. I thought Twitch was going to explode on X when Alexis had first stood up, I'd never seen the kid so angry. Even Ziggy seemed more antsy than usual, jumping every time the door swung shut or a loud noise was made and looking around so much he could barely eat. Poor kid no time to relax. Eventually we all gave up on trying to eat and headed out. Walking back to the tent I spotted Lump leaving and heading in the opposite direction a smile on his face oblivious to the questioning looks we all gave him as he passed.

The others seemed just as confused as me apart from Zig who narrowed his eyes then smiled to himself. That kid needs help seriously, as one we quickened our pace.

Stepping in to the tent first I stopped, glanced back at the others before moving to the side and letting my tent mates in deciding it would be for the best that they stop this from going very sour. I saw Magnet and Armpit walk in and freeze as well before copying me and heading to their separate beds nervousness in their eyes. We all faced the door waiting for the inevitable explosion soon to come.

I walked in to see the others looking at me in a weird way; more weird than usual that is, maybe I should start watching them more closely. After all Lump was well and truly gone when we passed him the way he ignored us once again proved that this girl has weird voodoo powers. I was almost half way down the middle of the tent when I saw her. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she clutched a grey blanket to her chest with one hand, behind her, her long hair was hanging off the side of the bed almost touching the floor. Her body was all curled up like a puppy would sleep...it would have been fine…almost adorable…But she was...IN MY BED!

I went to approach her when I stopped dead; I had left my trainers under the bed…now they were beside it. I glanced around looking for other differences and noticed the immediately, the cots had been moved so had the clothes. Nothing in the tent was where it should have been. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone and now I'm going to have to warn the others, I was going to anyways but wanted to find out how deep she had ensnared them and if they would become a risk first. Everything was probably bugged now. She had to go. She had set this up I was sure.

Behind me Twitch and X-ray entered and noticed the situation. X merely scoffed before starting to get changed. Twitch on the other hand looked like he was about to say something before Squid shook his head. I went to tap her shoulder when I froze. She smiled. Even in her sleep she so …nice, that's when I noticed the redness around her eyes. Normally that wouldn't matter but that smile changed her whole face and no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't wake her. Spy or not, the girl was obviously exhausted and I couldn't bring myself to hurt her

Smiling to myself I turned my back to her sleeping form as I pulled my overalls closer around me and settled down on the floor for sleep. Maybe I would give her some time to rest so I can study her more.

I was so sure Zig was going to go off it when he saw Alexis like he had got angry with us so many times before but I've never seen him go so fast from angry to calm. Ever. It was like a switch was thrown as he got closer to the girl, what I wouldn't give to know what was going on in that boys mind as he turned and lay down on the floor. I turned to my left when I heard some scuffling to my side. It was Twitch, he currently had his head buried under the bed after about 5 minutes he resurfaced a blanket held in his hands. Frowning at him in confusion he pointed to ZigZag who was shivering on the ground.

The nights were freezing around here especially after having worked in the heat of the day. I watched cautiously as he approached Ziggy and placed the blanket at the other boy's feet being careful not to touch him. We had all learnt how bad Ziggy could react if touched without his permission. The crazy haired boy just stared at it as if it would bite him when he looked away. Sighing I reached under my head and pulled out my second pillow before chucking it at him and making it so it landed on top of the blankets.

He still stared at the blanket as if nothing had happened. Magnet turned out the lone lamp light that rested beside his bed, Rolling over he settled down for the night, "Night Tipos and Chica" I smiled at that, every night we each said good night to the others and hearing A lexis included made me want to grin, following his example I turned over.

"Night dudes and dudette."

Twitch went next, "Na night guys you too, Lexi."

"Yeah night guys... you too girly" X-rays voice was deep and I knew he had to force out the last part as it came out muffled and quiet.

Armpit chuckled. "Night peoples of all genders" We had all turned over to sleep when a voice spoke through the dark.

"Night boys and Night ...Alex."

I shook my head in amazement. ZigZag never said night and for him to mention Alexis. Just wow. I could see everyone else staring at him even through the dark. My mind buzzing with thoughts I began to fall asleep just managing to hear what sounded like a guy placing a blanket over him and grabbing a pillow. At least he wouldn't freeze.


	7. Waking up - Day 2

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz_

I scrunched up my nose and turned over pulling the pillow over my head and trying to block out the annoying noise that had woke me from a deep dreamless sleep.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

It was so annoying. Sighing, I stretched an arm out trying to hit my alarm clock that resided on my bed side table, if I could just reach that snooze I could go back to sleep I sighed keeping my eyes shut as I searched not willing to open them and give up on my sleep completely.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

I stretched further trying to reach for the small machine, for some reason it seemed to have moved from the spot it lived in, I gave it one last big stretch when with a thump and a small squeal I fell off the bed and landed on something hard.

Very hard and dirty.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

I sat up slowly checking for any bruises before taking my sleep as a lost cause and cracking my eyes open. All I could make out was shadowy outlines of beds and people. Turning around I noticed the green cot next to my head, above me a small electric light gave off little light, only enough to show the many flies around it which kept connecting with a ..

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

I flinched as another fly dropped dead to the floor. Oh that's right. I was at Camp. I stifled a yawn and went to move when a small sniffling noise sounded from my right. Probably just mice…are there mice in the desert? I reached a hand out before drawing it back as the snuffling something seemed too moved closer. It was definitely not a mouse! A loud rustling noise made me back away quickly.

Scared, I untangled myself from a blanket I was sure I hadn't fell asleep with and crawled over to where I could see twitch's outline so much smaller than the others. Popping my head up the side of his bed, I prodded him in the arm. "Twitch..." He snorted before settling back down and returning back to normal. Giggling I poked his arm again. "Twitchh..." I had just prodded him a bit harder when he sat up straight causing me to fall back in surprise and hit the floor for the second time that morning but this time on my bum.

"What's going on?" His voice was thick with sleep. He jumped as I popped up next to him again. "Lexi?"

"Yeah" I climbed up and curled up next to him in his cot and rested my forehead on his, he was so small that there was plenty of room for the both of us, "I heard something when I fell out of bed."

He looked confused for a second before smiling sleepily and starting to drift off again. "That's just Zig. You took his bed-" My eyes widened. He must hate me. I made him sleep on the floor, he didn't like me before and then I go and do this. "Shhhh Allisa its fine. If it wasn't, he would have waked you." He failed at stifling a yawn before his eyes slipped shut. "Now go to sleep." As he dropped off I moved away from him and shuffled closer to the blob that was Ziggy. Light was beginning to shine through the gap in the tent doors.

His hair was if possible even messier and fluffier, I had never seen him look so serene. Even in the short time I've seen him, he's been constantly examining his surroundings. Now he was still. He muttered something in his sleep and began to move slight light from the lamp gave just enough view so I could make out his long thin frame. His hair looked fluffy and soft and his skin was a light brown. Whether it was from the sun or a natural skin colour I couldn't know. His mouth was parted as his chest rose and fell. As I watched his long fingers grasped the sheet over him and pulled it close to his body as he curled into a ball. When he was like this he looked ...cute?

A short soft snore left his body causing me to lean back. My cheeks flared in embarrassment as I realised I was watching him sleep. Well just add creepy stalker to my list of offences. A hand came up to rub at his face as he began to move and stretch. Quickly I climbed back onto his cot and tried to fake sleep, my cheeks were hot, telling me they were probably bright red. I knew I had failed in my acting when I felt a body lean over me and warm air hit my cheek. I froze trying to keep my breathing even, all the time I could hear my heart in my ears. A large hand wrapped around my wrist. My eyes shot open connecting with electric blue. They were so bright.

So very very blue. So pretty.

Without thinking I began to lean forward until a shocked gasp hit my ears and blood once again began flowing through my arm. Oh damn. A couple of seconds later I had run out the door. He, of course, followed after. "Hey I want to talk to you. STOP!"

I froze at his voice hoping he hadn't waked the others so they could witness this embarrassing moment. I couldn't help but giggle again as I turned around and saw that he was pacing in what seemed to be a ZigZag. Well I guess that's where he got his name from then.

"What do you want?" He questioned not looking up from the sand as he continued his pattern. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I wish I knew how to answer.

"I was just seeing if you were awake." I lied before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a halt. The constant movement had been making me dizzy. I could feel the muscle under his overalls again and dropped my hand as if burnt.

"I'll believe you...This time." I reached out as he walked past. But before I could touch his arm a hand grabbed round my wrist. "That wouldn't be a good idea. Touch me and this truce is over."

Truce? Wait what had I missed?

He left me more confused then I'd been in a long time when he turned and stormed back into the tent. Sitting on the decking small steps I watched the sun rise slowly over the desert.

Well just knock me over with a feather and call me Stephanie.

What had I got myself into?

* * *

(Zig)

I had just drifted off again as the bell signalling morning began to ring across the grounds. A strong girly smell had invaded my nose when i had got into the bed. A noise to my left caused my eyes to snap open. Everyone was beginning to move sleepily as I sat up in bed.

Squid and Twitch both glanced at each other before speaking together. "Where's Alexis ?"At this Armpit, Magnet and X all span round to stare at me. Magnet was the one to approach me first which was a surprise as usually he's the last one out of bed. She couldn't have turned them against me already. Could she?

"Ziggy, now this is very important, do you understand ?" I nodded at him pulling away automatically as he sat next to me. Was he about to tell me that he was on the other side? "Good. Now could you tell us where Chica is?" His voice was soft as if talking to a child causing me to frown and stare at him in disbelief.

"She's gone.-" I began.

"Gone? Gone. GONE!"

"Good riddance I say"

"X-ray shut up and Squid calm down."

"Whatever Magnet you're not the boss!"

"Well neither are you Twitch!"

"GONE!"

"SHUT UP ! Now what is going on in here!" We all span as Mr Sir appeared at the door. Everyone quickly looked away and began to get dressed, pulling on jumpsuits, not a word was spoken. "Not so fast. Where's Girlie and what were you all shouting about ?" He demanded.

X-ray stepped forward. "We just had a .. Erm disagreement over ...socks?"

Mr Sir shook his head. "Bunch of pansies." As he began to leave we all started to relax again, magnet and twitch still staring at me, when he turned back again. "Where did you say Girlie was ?"

Once again everyone looked my way as I began to speak. "She's not here she's-"

"-Behind you" Alex's voice rang through the air.

Sir spun round and nodded before leaving.

A minute later both Squid and Twitch were hugging the surprised girl. Armpit and Magnet were shaking their heads in relief and X was back to grumbling under his breath. Yet Alex just stood and stared at me. Her eyes focused on mine. Seeing the sadness in the look shot in my direction I glared at the ground. I had to remember that she had nearly broken the truce. If she did ...it was war. "Ermmm guys as much as I like this..what's going on?" She managed to push Squid and Twitch away and was heading towards her bag. Magnet, Armpit and X-ray had already left.

Twitch shot her a sheepish look before glaring at me, "We thought Zig had killed you..."

Alexis had been bending over her suitcase but at this she shot up, shock clear on her face. "Is that a possibility?" Her voice was higher than usual. I smirked at her expression. Yes, yes it was a possibility.

"Phshawr no course not." Wow Squid was a good liar. I should watch out for that.

I headed out to the library leaving them behind as I got my shovel and Tortilla Slice. Appetising. I dragged the shovel behind me before reaching the point I was meant to dig and spat on the dirt before cracking the ground with the blade. I had five scoops of red dirt when she appeared, blonde hair rested on her shoulders and down her back. Her clear eyes shone in the sun. A small gap between her blue shorts and pink halter-top exposed a sliver of slim waist. Well, I guess that's what the other guys meant, I was about to turn away when I noticed the band along the top of her own shovel. X- ray. He would murder her. I grabbed a hold of it out of her stunned hands and replaced it with my own.

"Where the hell is my shovel?" Even from here X-Ray could be heard clearly. I saw Alexis' eyes widen as she tried to grab it back. Before she could X appeared and snatched it out my hands. "Zig I swear you're my best mate but pull this again you're dead." And with that he set to work digging a little way off.

"Zig.. I..I'm sorry. You should have let me get the blame." Her voice was full of guilt. No one ever felt guilty for making me do something. "Look I'm sorry maybe we could start over?"I saw a small hand extend in my direction with perfectly painted pink claws, before a blush covered her cheeks and she pulled it back. "No touch. I for -" As she pulled it away I covered it with my own and shook.

"Deal." Her skin was soft and unlike what I'd felt before. I liked it… damn this would not end well.

* * *

I could feel his warmth when we shook hands and had to fight off another blush. Yeah, I had it that bad, Looking around and seeing that everyone had started I placed the tip of my shovel on the ground and pressed down. Nothing happened. I tried jumping on the blade only succeeding in falling over. Turning my head to the sound of laughter I saw Magnet bent over and clutching his sides as he chuckled.

"Te amo, chica, te amo." Magnet said trying to breathe normally as I dusted off my denim shorts and straightened my vest top. Denim and heat = not comfortable. [I love you, Girl, I love you."]

"Oh, ya se que hacer" I smirked back at him before winking. He dropped his shovel hitting his foot and beginning to hop like a mad man. I started to laugh. ["oh, I know you do."] Finally, he stopped and placed his foot on the ground still wincing slightly.

"Hablas español?" He asked sending me a grin around us the others shared confused looks as he leant on his now upright shovel. ["You speak Spanish?"]

No Einstein. I just guessed "Si. Me ayuda por favor?" I asked smiling up at him and gesturing to the shovel. ["Yes. Can I have some help?"]

"Simple" He took my shovel and placed a foot on the edge before pushing it in to the dirt and collecting a pile. He glanced back at me before muttering "Eres guapa" ["Simple … You're cute"]

"Gracias" I sent a smile his way before taking over. Aww he was sweet. This digging was easy. All ready I felt stronger. A couple more days and I'll be strong as anything. ["Thankyou"]

Five hours later I was considering stabbing myself with said shovel.


	8. Digging - Day 2

"Why is it so hot?!" I moaned leaning on my shovel. Even in the shorts and small top I felt as if I was on fire. The sun just constantly beat down on me and there was not a single cloud in sight. How the hell was this once a lake!

Squid turned and called out to me. "You're in the desert girl. Besides first holes is always the hardest."

"It's too hot though, and my nails are getting chipped and I feel sweaty." I sat down in the middle of the very small hole I had actually made with a pout on my face. "I give in." Beside me Squid and Armpit shook their heads before digging on. X-ray had ignored the full conversation and just kept going. I reached back and pulled my hair into a quick plait before wrapping in a bun and fastening it with the elastic I always carried, at least this way my neck wouldn't be as boiling as the rest of me.

The world began to sway as I leant back and stared up. Had the sky always been that blue? And sand it's so ...small. It's like a mountain for an ant. I liked mountains. They were tall. Like snowmen. I liked snow as well. Oh god I was delirious.

"It's the Water Truck!"

I jumped to my feet at Magnets shout. "Water ? What? Where?" Squinting I stared out towards the camp, a small truck could be made out in the distance heading our direction. A low rumble echoed from it as it moved closer and closer and chucked up a flurry of dust behind it. I ran towards it as it got closer, this oasis in the middle of hell. I was getting closer and closer before I was suddenly tripping over a big rock and landing on the ground. A sharp pain hit my forehead causing me to inhale deeply and slam my eyes shut. The sky swirled and shadows mixed together as my head began to throb.

"Alexis?"

Everything went black.

My mouth was dry as I began to move my sluggish eyes. For some reason they didn't want to open. Finally I could make out blurry images.

Glasses, blonde, shovels, orange? Finally, I registered that it was D-tent. "Wha ...what happened?" I frowned up at them puzzled as I investigated the front of my head. My fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot which led to a small bump which seemed to pulse. "Owww"

"You hit your head Chica" I looked up at Magnets worried face confused.

"My head ? H..how ?" My eyes were wide as they flicked between the boys. If only they could stop spinning so much, I was too busy seeing five different groups to concentrate on what was being said.

"You tripped you idiot" X-ray stood up from his crouch and headed over to the water truck. Stretching out a hand Squid pulled me to my feet while Magnet, Armpit and Twitch backed up to give me room.

"Are you okay ?" I heard Squid ask in concern. Twitch had gone pale and was checking me for any other injuries, currently his hands were examining my arms and the back of my head.

"I'm fine guys, honest." I batted them away, when everyone had left and went back to the water truck I thought about the fact that they had all came running. Well don't I feel loved? Well everyone but a certain crazy haired blonde who stood staring at me from inside his hole.

"Problem?" I asked raising a hand to block the sun from my eyes.

"No. How's your head?" ZigZag asked as I finished getting the sand off my shorts as I glanced up I thought I saw a look of concern on his face but a moment later it had gone.

"Fine thanks" He nodded his head once before he jumped out his hole and began to walk away me following. "Not like you care ..." As we headed to the truck a line was already forming. X-ray of course came first. Next came Squidward then Armpit. After this was a small gap. Zigzag? As he headed in that direction I celebrated my correct guess. Then Magnet, Twitch and...

Well I guess I'm last.

* * *

What was that? When she fell my heart literally felt like it had dropped from my body. It had never done that before. After collecting my water I headed over to my hole standing beside it. 30 minutes and it would be done. My eyes travelled to the hole next to me. She had a lot more to do. She shouldn't work if she's hit her head. She could have concussion. I glanced around seeing everyone distracted with food or water. Alex was busy arguing with Pedanski about, what sounded like, the fact she was a girl and therefore just as strong as guys.

The hole didn't back up her point.

Glancing round one last time I jumped into her hole and began to dig. By the time I heard her scream in frustration and the truck begin to start again, I was another 2 foot down. Jumping out again, I landed in my own hole hoping I had been unseen. Above me, Alexis stared down into her hole before looking at me and opening her mouth, within seconds I was out my hole and had my hand over her mouth. Everyone had their back turned as I began to pull her backwards away from where they could hear.

Finally, at a safe distance I let go.

* * *

"What the hell! What do you think you were doing? I was just going to thank you" I pushed him away in anger before turning to walk back to the others.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't! X-ray would have my head if he knew I helped you." With that he began to head back to the holes passing by me.

"Well...thanks any way. I really appreciate it." I started to follow him when he stopped suddenly in front of me causing us to collide. The momentum pushed us both forward. Once again I was covered in sand and I was also in what looked to be in a hole. Glaring at the boy lying down opposite me I began to get up again before a sharp pain hit my wrist. "Owwww" Tears filled my eyes. ZigZag began to groan rubbing his head as he sat up. Clutching my wrist with my other hand I managed to stand in the small space.

Shadows covered me as faces appeared at the top of the hole. "Seriously dudette could you be anymore clumsy." I glared at Squid before wincing as my wrist throbbed again. Ah it hurt more than getting your eyebrows done! At that thought my bruised forehead throbbed as well.

"You mean any clumsier" I grumbled. Opposite me Zig started to move.

"What just happened?" He looked so cute and confused that I couldn't help giggle at him. As he grew more confused my laughter grew as well.

"What's so funny?" Overhead Squid asked the others in confusion obviously concerned that I had lost my mind. "And why were you 2 all the way over here anyways?"

"Ow" My moan of pain drew looks from all of them and ended the questioning. "I think I've broke my wrist." Zig stared over at me a weird look on his face.

* * *

I could see the unshed tears in her eyes and began to wonder. Maybe she could be real. Just maybe this wasn't a plot or plan, frowning, I slowly reached out. "Give me your hand. I'll be gentle I promise." Her eyes were still cautious. "Please."

Moving closer slowly she cautiously placed her hand in mine. I flipped her wrist over flinching at her wince. Not broken...bruised. I had received a lot of these back home, so knew what to look for. It was going to hurt like hell the rest of the day at best nut wouldn't cause her pain for very long. "You should wrap it. Tight. Like a sling. Don't use it." I scrabbled to the other side of the hole and lifted myself out when she moaned in pain again.

Rolling my eyes I dropped back down, ripping my sleeves off the jumpsuit I wore and tearing them into long strips and bracing her arm tight to her body and round her shoulder. It would do until she got better help. A blush coated her cheeks causing me to frown in puzzlement. I was just trying to help. Seeing her distinct height disadvantage I tried to lift her out the hole.

"Than-AH" I sighed as she screamed again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I lowered her back to the ground my hands still round her waist. "Well you might have some super power to lift you out of the hole but I was trying to help." I jumped out and headed towards my hole hearing Squid and Armpit pull her out behind me.

Last time I try and help someone


	9. Leaping Lizards

**HI HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

I sighed heading back to my hole after Squid and Armpit had pulled me out. My wrist was numb. It wasn't even the nice numb where it tickles and it feels like loads of leaves brushing by, but the pins and needles unable to use numb. Now if I was anywhere sane I could go to hospital and get it checked. Here I was stuck with a throbbing purple wrist. At least I wasn't in the hole anymore in the middle of the desert. Now this is why you should never do anything which can lead to places like these. Or get caught doing anything that can lead to places like these.

Yeah who cares about being innocent just don't get caught and everything will be fine. I couldn't even go back to the stupid camp till Pedanski came back with water again... Or could I? I was sure one of these strong boys could carry me back. I glanced at the boys around me once more before clearing my throat to get their attention. "Anyone fancy doing me a favour? Pretty please?"

All the boys exchanged looks before they started digging again. Meanies. See if I ever help them again. Hmph, Oh well it looked like I was stuck there. Back to sunbathing for me, not like I can dig anyway. I turned around making sure none of the boys were paying too much attention to me before I awkwardly pulled my T- shirt of and manoeuvred it round my make shift sling before laying it on the ground. Now in my shorts and Neon pink bikini top I lay on top of my shirt and closed my eyes. It was a couple of hours later after I had drifted off to sleep when something sharp was hit off my leg which caused me to open my eyes. Shading my eyes from the sun I took note of X-ray holding his shovel.

The wooden handle having obviously just hit my leg, his eyes also seemed to be looking lower then my face. I scrambled to my feet trying to avoid putting weight on my arm before crossing them across my chest and went to complain before a hand was raised and a finger pressed to his lips.

That's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but rather past me.

I went to turn before a small wheezing sound made me freeze and look at X who was making gestures for me to freeze. "You did hear about the lizards didn't you?" His eyes were wide and creeped me out a bit, the sun had also began to move over the mountains and a cold chill hit my body.

"Lizards?" I stared back in confusion.

"Yes. The yellow lizards. One bite and you're a dead man...err girl I guess." He continued backing away from me one step at a time. Cheerful.

"Well as interesting as that is why are you telling me?" By now the no longer boiling air had me shivering

"Just don't turn around."

oh no oh no oh no "W...why?" please don't say it. Please don't say it!

"Because there's one behind you."

I froze even more. "You had to say it!"

"Okay now stay here...I'll go get help. Just ..just don't move." With that he began to back away faster before when at a safe distance he began to run back to camp. God I hope he was quick. While I waited I glanced around at the other holes. All of them were deep and probably perfect. Everyone else had vanished, probably done for the day I must have drifted off to sleep to have not seen the leave. Oh god I was going to die alone! A couple minutes later and my body was going stiff from keeping still. Slowly I turned to see if I could somehow manage to sneak away when I saw it.

The It being nothing. There was nothing there.

I was going to kill him.

* * *

We all glanced up in confusion when X-ray came in laughing loudly about something, of course everyone in the cafeteria spun round to see this strange sight. I couldn't help but notice the lack of a small Blonde girl behind him especially since that was where he said he was going. She was probably reporting back to her boss now that we were all gone, I was going to have to stick to her like glue now.

A few minutes later nearly everyone in the room jumped, bar me who was used to these unexpected events, as the doors to the room swung open with a bang and everyone turned away from the still grinning X to face the now blushing girl who obviously hadn't expected the doors to be so loud. Her eyes scoured the crowd like lasers seeking out her target.

X started to laugh again.

"YOU!"

I flinched back automatically raising my hands is surrender. All this got was a moment of confusion from Alex and some weird looks from the rest of the guys. I tilted my head in confusion before Alexis's hand shot out and prodded X-ray in the middle of his chest. At this X seemed to realise he really was in trouble and rose quickly from his seat and began to back away however his exit quickly blocked by Lump and some of his friends who gave Alex a thumbs up.

A small whimper escaped the now trapped X-ray as he met the blondes flashing eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! That wasn't FUNNY! I thought I was going to die!" Each word was followed by a prod into his chest. Now with no one standing behind him X began to back up looking to us for help. He must be absolutely crazy if he thought we would take on her. Her cheeks had flushed red and her hand was clenched into a fist while her hair seemed to crackle with energy. Her eyes were the most extraordinary. Flashing different colours like waves on a beach.

I missed the beach.

Eventually his back hit the wall and we all crowded round curious as what would happen next. Squid, Twitch and Lump, who had come over, seemed to be having a conversation in the corner over whether or not it was their place to intervene.

They chose not to.

That was probably a good choice.

"I aint sorry Princess if that's what you want to hear." With that he tried to escape once more before a hand shot out pulling him back. X flinched as her vibrant pink claws dug into the top of his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere. Got it?" He went to laugh before Zeus and Atlas moved forwards placing a hand on either shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Princess we'll make sure he stays here." Those around us shot Alex some calculating glances; looks like someone got her nickname. Alexis sent them both a smile and gave them a kiss on the cheek before her hand loosened from X's arm causing a whimper of pain. Smirking she turned and grabbed someone else's hand in her own. Squids. Anger filled me. What did I do wrong? Wait no she must already be using her Hypnosis on me.I must fight it.

I remained focused on their hands as she leaned up and whispered in his ear and then led him from the still cafeteria. She stopped only once to gesture that Dan should follow them out. Their hands never parted and I remained focused on them even after the door had shut.

* * *

Squid was quiet as I led him out the door and to our tent, upon arriving I pushed him down to sit on one of the cots before standing over him smirking. He gulped. "So Squiddy...How much do you love me?"

"Whaaa ...erm...I mean...help?" He shot a pleading look at Dan behind me as I began to giggle.

"Don't worry Honey I'm only messing with you ...I have an idea and you're going to help. Both of you I mean." I smiled at both boys who exchanged nervous they both looked at me and nodded.

"Right, here's what we're going to do..."


	10. Trick or Treat

All was quiet when X next entered the D Tent. If anything this managed to scare him more. But the sight that had him fighting the urge to run was the girl who sat crossed legged in the middle of his cot. It had taken him close to half an hour to mange to trick Zeus and Atlas into letting him go, they would probably come after him soon but all he cared about was the girl who was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" X- ray flinched at the high sound that came out of his mouth before he coughed clearing his throat in embarrassment.

Alexis simply sent him a small smile and a flutter of her eyelashes in response as she combed her fingers through her hair. "What? Oh nothing I was just wondering…could you do me a favour?"

"No way in hell Princess." As he turned to leave a small sigh reached his ears followed my an upset tone.

"Guess I'll have to give this bar of chocolate to someone else. Oh well" As she went to leave the tent, chocolate bar in her hand, his own shot out grabbing at her now unbound but still bruised wrist. A shriek of pain had him letting go once as his hands hovered uselessly as he thought of how he could stop the pain.

"Shit, I mean sorry. I'll do it." Allisa smirked before chucking the chocolate at him; upon catching it he shoved it in his pocket before heading out the door after the small girl missing the smirk on her face. When they finally reached the destination he stared at the girl in amazement. They were at the shower blocks. A small building now replaced the once wooden stalls it wasn't until now that X linked this change to the fact that they now had a girl among them. "Please tell me this favour is to help wash your back."

"Ewww of course not you freak!" Alexis shot him a disgusted look. "Unfortunately, in case you didn't realise, I am surrounded by boys. And as my luck is pretty much linked to Murphy's law, this building has no lock, so here's how it's going to go down. You guard the door and I'll shower. We all Win scenario."

"That's all you wanted? For me to stand at a door?" Disbelief coloured his tone but as she rubbed at her sore arm it was replaced by guilt.

"Well if you don't want to…" She reached out with her good hand for the chocolate bar before he sighed and nodded in agreement to her arrangement. "Good now turn around so I can get changed." As she began to pull her top off he spun round, unknown to him she only stripped off to her bikini, as she did she sent a smile to the two boys watching a short distance away. They both nodded in return.

At the sound of the door closing X wondered how long this would actually take, he wouldn't have agreed if not for the guilt of causing her pain and his need for chocolate…also his trick was kind of mean but still from what he remembered girls usually took forever on stuff like this…didn't they?

But he really wanted to keep that chocolate.

20 minutes later he was ready to scream.

Every time he would nod off a loud whining sound would reach his ears, shocking him awake. It turned out Alexis was the type of girl who enjoyed singing. Problem was the girl couldn't carry a tune to save her life… and she was on to her fifth song. Just as he was wondering how someone could take so long on one shower token and whether putting sand in his ears would cause permanent damage a the singing suddenly ended abruptly, he turned frowning in puzzlement before her voice reached his ears. "oh no, oh no, oh no." Though he couldn't see anything he looked around worried before knocking on the door.

"Princess? Is something wrong?"

"Well…no…except…"

Silence

"Except what?"

"Except I left my towel…out there."

At this X flushed bright red. "Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Could you…could you pass it in? Please."

A few meters away 3 people began to head in his direction remaining out of his line of sight. X-ray leant down picking up the towel before pushing the door open slowly. Just as an arm size gap was made a hand slammed down on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" X gulped at Mr Sir towered over him. Leaning to the side he looked around Mr Sir and shot Lump and Squid terrified glances.

"I was…just passing… Alexis her towel…she left it out here you see." He might have been believed if the girl in question hadn't appeared at that moment in time, a towel was wrapped round her Bikini clad body and another wrapped round her hair.

"Ermmm…why are you all outside? X? Is that the towel Twitch lost?" At her questions Mr Sir began to grin.

"I think you were hoping to catch a looksee. You best be coming with me."

"No! Honest, look she even bribed me with chocolate." Mr Sir's eyes widened.

"IS THAT FROM MY OFFICE! I HAPPEN TO BE MISSING A BAR MYSELF!"

As X was led off he turned back just able to make out the shadows of Alexis, Squid and Lump bent over in laughter. That little witch. But even as he was led off he had to admit that his respect for Princess had grown.


End file.
